I'm Just A Civilian
by PotatoWriter54
Summary: I'm the type of person who doesn't go to trouble herself with conflict. I would rather have an easy life of just observing others do the potentially dangerous things. That was until I saw a boy who caught my interest. I still plan on living the easy life but he seemed familiar to me. so I had to observe him which exactly what got me into these dangerous situations.


It started when I was barely 6 years-old with my family in the small snowy village. My Okaa-San telling me to go and help her with the harvest. Everything went like normal that day with her yelling at me to work. "You're never going to get a good husband with the way you're acting." She scolded me as she worked. "I'm never going to marry any one." I said holding the basket, staring at the clouds. "Who's going to take care of you when you're older?" She said looking a me with a raised brow. "I'm going to become a successful merchant." I crowed proudly. "A merchant." She said with a deadpan. "A successful one so that I can just sit back and relax." Okaa-san just shook her head and yelled at me to get back to work.

I groaned but did as she said. I walked off only to see a boy about my age playing by himself. I don't know why but I chose to go and talk to him. "Um.. Hello?" I asked tentatively to the boy. I have never been the one to initiate a conversation but I did. "Hi!" He replied cheerfully. "What are you doing?" He blinked at me like I had lost my mind. "Well I was playing in the snow." Then it was my turn to give him that look that he lost his mind. "I kinda saw that but what I mean is, were you playing pretend?" I said putting the basket down. "I was 'cause Okaa-San told me that I couldn't play with other kids." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "My Okaa-san told me that I should get out more and play with the other kids." I said tilting my head a bit. "I wish my Okaa-san was like your's." We said at the same time. We blinked at each other and laughed. "My name is Haku." He smiled holding his hand out. "I'm Kōri." I replied back taking his hand. "Kōri! Where are you?!" Okaa-san's voice shouted. "Oh I have to go!" I panicked grabbing my basket while running back. "It was nice to meet you, Kōri-chan!" Haku shouted towards me. "You too Haku-kun!" I yelled back.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Then it was after that my life started to spiral down. You may be thinking "oh what could have happened? You just met another civilian kid." Let me tell you that after that one fateful meeting I started to sneak away from my chores to go and play with him. We became best friends with no worries but me not doing my chores. That is until he discovered something amazing about himself.

It was like any other day with me skipping chores and hanging out with Haku. "Haku! Wait I'm still trying to make some!" I giggled while trying to shape out my snowballs. "There is no waiting when trying to defend my village!" Haku started throwing his snowballs at me. I yelped as some snow went on my face. "I surrender!" I shouted hiding behind the tree. "Yaaaay, I won!" I smirked and threw one last snowball at him while he was basking in his victory. His eyes widen and a piece of ice blocked the snowball I made. "W-what was that?" I stuttered with wide eyes. "I don't know either." Haku said with equally wide eyes. "Did you make it?" I asked poking at the ice. "I-i don't know. It kind of just happened?" He didn't sound too sure about it himself. "Do you think you can do it again?"

"I can try." Haku held his palm out staring at it. A couple of minutes passed before I decided to give up. "Let's just forget it ever happ-" I started but cut myself off when I saw pieces of ice were forming. "That's amazing." I said in awe. "I should go tell my Okaa-san!" Haku jumped up running to his house. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I watched him leave in silence. "Why is it I feel like something bad is going to happen?" I muttered to myself.

True to my words, something bad did happen. It was around the middle of the night when I heard shouting and stomps. I looked out the window to see an angry mob of villagers. Too engrossed with the mob that I didn't notice someone enter my room. "Kōri." A voice said making me jump in fright. I turned around to see Otou-san standing at my bedroom door with Okaa-san crying behind him. "Yes, Otou-san?" I responded slightly scared. "Are you friends with the monster?" He said sternly with no expression, making Okaa-san cry harder. "Monster?" Confusion laced my tone as my brows furrowed. "Ken's boy." Does he mean Haku? Why are they calling him a monster? W-whats going to happen? Those were the questions going through my head when I tentatively nodded. "Yes, Haku is my friend." A loud sharp smack echoed through my room. Tears blurred my eyes as I slowly put my hand to my face. I turned my head and looked at Otou-san. "I will not have a daughter who associates herself with monsters." He said sharply. "B-but he's my friend!" Another slap whipped my head to the side. "You're not my daughter. My daughter knows better than to be with a monster." Okaa-san's voice said with an empty tone. Otou-san grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my room. "S-stop! Otou-san! Please stop!" I pleaded tugging at my arm. "You're just like that monster. You were probably working with him and his mother." Otou-san sneered and continued to drag me out of the house. I pleaded and cried for help but no one seemed to care what happened to me.

I was harshly thrown at the wall knocking the breath out of me. I rolled on to my side trying to gasp for air. "She claims to be friends with that monster!" Otou-san's voice ranged through the crowd. Then it was like wild dogs were released on me. Savage blows were made on to my frail form. I lay there paralyzed by the pain and betrayal. I don't know how long the beating had last but it felt like eternity but then everyone suddenly stopped kicking. I slowly moved my head out from the imprint I made in the snow. I open my eyes only to discover that one of them was swollen shut and I was surrounded by dead bodies. A weak yelp made its way out of my mouth at the sight.

"K-kōri?" Haku's small weak voice that was on the brink of tears called out. "Ha-" I started but a coughing fit interrupted. Blood came out of my mouth as I coughed. "Kōri!" Haku ran up to me with concern written all over his face. "W-what happened?" Horror was clear in his tone as he looked over me. "I-i don't know." I answered back quietly. I felt so tired I just wanted to sleep. "N-no! Don't go to sleep, Kōri!" Haku slowly sat me up, much to my agony. I screamed and tears ran down my face. "I'm sorry, Kōri." He gently lay me back down on my back. "It's not your fault." I said weakly, slightly breathing hard. "I-it is! If I hadn't shown Okaa-san that stupid thing I could do then none of this would have happened!" He sobbed out holding his face in his hands. "Its okay, Haku." I said firmly blinking away the black dots that were appearing. He wiped away his tears with his slightly stained sleeve. "Don't worry Kōri-Chan I'll protect you so you don't ever become this badly harmed." He promised staring straight into my eyes. "Let me try and fix you up a bit." Haku said brushing back a piece of my brown hair. He brushed his lips lightly at my forehead before getting up and running into his house.

After Haku came out with medical school supplies I realized how bad my injuries were. My right leg and arm as well as my left foot and wrist were broken, so were some of my fingers. There was also a lot of bruises and cuts all over my body. The most noticeable cut out of all of them started from the top left of my forehead going across to the right of my ear almost hitting my right eye. Haku went straight to work wrapping the worst of my injuries with bandages, being as careful as he can. "Can you stand up?" He asked, still very concerned for me. "Maybe?" He nodded and carefully helped me up. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. "Are you okay?" Haku quietly muttered wrapping his arm around my waist. I put my weight on him breathing out a breath of relief. "Much better than before." Haku gave me a small smile before helping me shuffle away from the carnage that just happened. Snow started to lightly fall covering our footprints.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

We got to the outskirts of our village before I almost collapsed from exhaustion. "Haku I don't think I can go any further." I panted out with sweat rolling down my face. He nodded and helped me sit down on the snow. "I can't believe we're actually leaving this place." Haku said in something that was like awe. "I thought I was going to become a rich and successful merchant when I finally leave." Giving a dry chuckle I licked my lips. "Kōri-chan?" Haku's voice sounded so far away. My breathing became a bit more labored as I struggled to stay conscious. "Kōri-chan! Stay awake!" Panicked Haku shook my shoulder. "It's fine Haku." I replied coughing 'til blood covered my hand. "K-kōri-chan?"

"Come on Haku we have to keep going." Haku hesitantly helped me up but none the less we kept moving. We finally stopped for a couple of hours for sleep at a cave. "Just set me down here." I croaked as we shuffled deeper into the cave. Haku leaned me against the cave wall and slowly helped me sit down. I leaned on his shoulder trying to relax and ignore the pain in my chest. "Kōri-chan do you think we will live?" Haku asked petting my hair. "You'll live but I-i'm not sure if I'll make it." I said back holding back tears. "You will be okay Kōri-chan." Haku said back firmly. "I-i'm scared of dying Haku. I don't want to die! I want to live!" I sobbed out tears running down my face. "W-why did Otou-san and Okaa-san do this to me!?" I started hyperventilating as my chest stung and burned from my sobs. My voice cracked as I screamed. "T-they were suppose to l-love me." My face crumpled up as I looked at Haku in confusion. "Why didn't they love me?" Haku looked shock at my outburst before shaking his head crying too. "I-i don't know Kōri-chan." That night we cried and screamed together at our misfortune and betrayal.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 _ **Thanks for reading! I basically wrote this at school because inspiration hit me. I seriously almost started crying when I wrote the last scene *awkwardly laughs* Also if your reading my Itachi fanfic I'm writing the 4th chapter so be expecting that. Anyways bye!**_


End file.
